It Begins
by BuzzWire
Summary: Alucard/Seras. She was his fledgling, but he was not her master anymore.
1. Chapter 1

She was too different from what she was years ago. Seras Victoria lived among the once that created her like that. She was stronger, wiser and darker than she ever was in her undead life. To survive in the world she lived in she had to be like that. She looked at the vampire who approached her. He was a young one, a slave to the others of her kind. He looked at her trying to understand in which mood was his mistress, but it was impossible. Her face never showed any emotions.

-The other clan is dead. We killed all of them last night. There is no more threat, mistress Victoria. – he said looking at her face.

-Good. – Seras looked at the boy and smiled showing her fangs in a playful manner. He was staring at her. Never had he seen the mysterious master that way.

-I will leave you now. – he said and made a small bow for her.

-Oh…already? I thought you would stay? – her eyes turned from blue to red.- Or are you too afraid of me? – she stood and came closer to him. Seras could feel the boy shaking. She could sense his fear. – You are, aren`t you? – than she laughed looking him strait in the grey eyes. – Are you glad of your position, Edward?

The boy looked at her with the last pieces of strength in him. He could feel the power and hatred surrounding her, almost as it was her own aura pushing him to the edge of death.

-No. – he was incapable of saying anything more, too afraid of the feeling inside his body.

-Once I was like you. - she stood behind him and whispered into his ear. – I was the weakest creature on the planet, Edward. – she stood closer to him. – I did everything my master asked me to, but I never thought that he hated me. I was a disgrace to my kind, Edward. That is why he hated me and that is why he abandoned me like filth. He left me dying after one of our fights with the others of our kind. Even after tasting his blood I never left his side, so faithful little police girl. – she laughed.- So stupid little kitten Seras, but at that moment I felt something different inside of me. The power his blood gave me woken up and the real Seras awakened to the undead world. I understood why he had left me. He wanted me to be strong, not a weakling. That is why he left Edward. - she bit his ear and her tongue touched his lobe. – One day you will be like me, Edward.

He could feel her small body pressing to his back, feel the sensation her touch could give. Her teeth bit his throat almost gently sucking on it. He gasped feeling his body tense with pleasure. Seras licked the blood off of his neck. Edward could not hold on, he turned and pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips with his.

-Seras. – he whispered.

She smiled, but then pushed him away. He was confused trying to understand what has happened. Her eyes were set on him, a grin held her lips and she laughed.

-Easy there. – her eyes met his. – I think you should grow up, Edward. I don`t like boys. Now leave!

He was too confused to disobey her. He looked at her, seeing that her face took the usual expression she wore and closed the door leaving his mistress.

* * *

-What do you mean you cannot find her, Alucard?! – Integra screamed. – We lost her five years ago and you still haven`t brought her back! What if she is killing, Alucard?! What if she is out of control?!

-I will bring the police girl back, but she is still not ready to come here. – Alucard looked through the window. – And she is not killing anybody.

-HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?! – she was so furious with him right now.

-I can feel what my fledgling is doing, master. She is only getting stronger. When the time comes I will come for her. – he had a strange expression on his face.

The woman looked at him and the words did not come out of her mouth. A few minutes passed and she stared at him again.

-Why did you let her go, Alucard? – she asked looking at the vampire.

-I wanted her to be stronger. My fledgling will never be weak! – she could see how his eyes darkened.

-You left the girl dying. – Integra was shocked when Aluckared appeared right in front of her.

-She was not dying. – he said calmly, but his eyes were mad with anger. – And I have not left her.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took me ages to update) But here goes nothing...

* * *

The darkness hid the two figures from the human's eyes as they walked only miles away from the picture that would made them insane with fear. The first small figure was examining the bigger one that was desperately trying to breathe in without feeling the intense pain because of the numerous wounds. The killer's eyes were shining with a deadly shade of red. The smaller form kneeled above and licked the wound. The rich taste entered her system and she purred with pleasure looking at the monster in front of her dying. All his body was deformed. Blood was surrounding his body, but he could only smile looking at her.

"You finally achieved what you desired, police girl". His voice was weak, but he laughed.

"I have nothing to say to you, Alucard'. Seras stood up and made a few steps away.

"Are you living so soon? What about the grand finally? Watching me die, eh, Seras? I won't last long and you wanted that more than anything!" Alucard could see her looking back at him. The look in her eyes was priceless and he made her like that: empty, strong and evil. The reflection of himself.

"I wish you a pleasant road to hell. Have fun." She leaned on the stone wall and folded her arms. She was dreaming of a revenge for too long. The taste of finally getting what she wanted was amazing. She was the strongest creature on the entire planet now and the madness of power made Seras forget who she once was.

"I have to tell you that you were my best creation, I am proud of you, Seras. I started our race and you were the one who finished all of them one by one and finally I knew you would come for me, child and you did. I welcome death, but I pity you". He looked cheerful now making Seras loose her calmness slowly. "There is no one who could end your life. You reached a point I was smart enough to avoid. The true immortality. Can you even imagine what forever stands for, Seras? Being alone your entire existence? There will be no end to you. In time you would be mad with living. Mad with the same plot for every single year, century". His smile faded as he understood that the meaning of his words was not reaching her.

"I did what I had to".

* * *

She woke up panting and looked around. The room was empty and dark. Seras stood up and opened the door to the bathroom. She looked ahead seeing herself in the mirror. Her wide red eyes were glowing in the dark with a feeling of accomplishment, but the light disappeared as her mind understood that it was only a game of mind. She felt the cold water on her face and took one of the blood bags. There was no way to describe how much she wanted the dream to become real. It was the purpose of her existence now for years. She had to become stronger and dispose of all the monsters walking this earth.

Somewhere in the process Seras lost herself partly becoming as the creatures she was hunting. Seras had allies, but the enormous number of enemies made her a predator and helped her quickly learn how to hide, but most importantly she knew how to kill, how to shut down the pain and enjoy the bliss of death. Something she thought was impossible as her former master said. Alucard was the reason why she changed and the memory of how he treated her made more successful on her path of vengeance.

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! I did not want to disappoint anyone, so sorry if the story went a direction u are not to happy with. But I still promise to make it a A/S one... A dark A/S one, but an A/S!)))I think you've caught the picture by now.

REVIEWS ARE MORE THEN WELCOME! IF you have any questions I will answer 100%)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Edward?" He was dying and she knew she could not save him. He followed her to get himself killed for her. "Why didn't you listen, you stupid fool?" He was the closest friend she had for long years. The only one she truly could count on. Edward loved her and never asked for anything in return, but being able to help her and stay close to his master.

"I couldn't let him hurt you…" As the words left his mouth, Seras could see more blood coming down his neck. A struggle went inside her. She thought about saving him, giving her own blood to cure his wounds, but something stopped her. Seras had a destiny to kill as many vampires as she could and giving him immortality that she had would only trigger his inner darkness. A power that could capture his mind and soul entirely changing him into a monster she wished she would never see. Edward was quite strong, but she knew too well he would be consumed by the power of Alucard's blood. The blood she was now carrying within her. The though disgusted her and she wanted to stop the trail of thoughts.

"He would never be able to hurt me in any way". She gently pulled her child closer protecting his last moments alive. "You were brave, I am proud of you!" The smile formed of his handsome face as he looked at her.

"You won, my master. You always do…" Seras knelt down kissing his forehead. She could tell that it wasn't long as he got weaker every second. He closed his eyes slowly. "Please…"

Seras looked down on her child trying to understand what his last request was, but before he had answered her, she felt a presence of someone unknown to her. Seras did not care at the moment the only thing that was important was her close friend dying in her arms and if she has a chance to ease his pain she would do anything.

"I can't stand the pain, please…" As the words slowly left his lips, a struggle went inside of her. She didn't want to do it, she couldn't. Even after years of battles and death she was still loyal and kind to those who were close to her. Most of her followers and allies died in the war she had created, but Edward was with her from the start. Her only child, he helped her to stay who she was and not to give in to the darkness. She felt so much pain as the felling she had for him finally came on the surface. She loved him as a closest friend as a special someone she could rely on and now he was leaving her. "Please…" His voice betrayed him exactly telling her how much pain he suffered. Seras gather the strength left in her trying to block out what she was going to do next. "Please…master Seras".

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this, Edward, it's entirely my fault". She gently touched his cheek, before pulling him closer. It took a second for her to tear his throat open and the warmth of his virgin blood to trigger something forbidden inside of her, but she managed to control it as fast as it came. She stood up as the gilt washed upon her.

She remembered the dark hall she was in. It was an underground hiding facility of one of the strongest American vampire clans situated in the center of New York city about two kilometers into the ground. It was quite unusual how the tunnels under the city could give a shelter to so many of the night walkers. She couldn't even remember how long she had spent on terminating every single one of them. It all started when she came upon a black market of human blood in London. The roots came to the headquarters in here and while she was walking the labyrinth of dark tunnels, Seras came upon hundreds of dead humans, a nightmare Seras never thought she would live to see even back in her Hellsing days.

"Well done!" She focused her eyes on a man not too far from her. He was not a vampire nor was he human she could easily tell. Seras heard about biogenetic mutations experiments, but this was actually the first time she have seen someone that interesting. "You have properly cleaned the place, miss Seras Victoria". She could easily tell that the man in front of her was in his twenties. He was a lot taller and well built with dark brown hair and in a strange uniform that Seras did not see before.

"What business do you have with me?" She stood straight and faced him.

"My name is Albert McMillen, I work for the ICAE department of NY. We deal with severe vampire cases." He held a hand for her, but she ignored it. "Well, we had heard that you were here and I was sent to bring you back to the head office. The boss has an offer for you that might be interesting." She could tell that the young man was trying his best to look professional.

"Mr. McMillen, if your boss is so desperately in need of my help he would find me himself. I do not obey to any rules". Albert looked quite pissed with her answer, but he could not stop himself from smirking.

"Miss Seras, I understand, but the situation we are facing has a multinational threat and if it is delayed I am afraid that the human race that you are so desperately trying to save may be extinct in mere weeks". His words captured her attention.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I hope you still did not loose the interest in the story...And I hope you would give me your ideas on the new chapter) Soon Alucard will be back in the picture so just wait)))


End file.
